The field of endeavor that this invention pertains to is the safety and personal security of an individual that works in an office cubicle, and also the lack of amenities for personal grooming within the cubicle. It was noticed over a number of years that in order for someone working in a work space such as a cubicle, or a small office, where there is the bare minimum of space to set up the work tools for efficient utilization, most of the time the computer is located away from the entrance. This requires that the user has their back to the entrance, and gives a sense of vulnerability in an uncertain and sometimes stressful environment. High stress in the workplace also predicated developing the pc-eye mirror, to afford the users a piece of mind and allow them to remain aware of their surroundings at all times. The convex wide angle mirror allows them to do this. Users also needed to use a plane mirror for self awareness--making themselves look good, so that they could feel good. The idea of having a plane mirror on the reverse side of the convex mirror was borne. An unexpected advantage of using the plain mirror is that it requires that for the user to be able to see their own face in the plain mirror, while viewing the computer screen mid-center, they must sit about two and a half feet away from the screen, which is adequate distance to minimize the harmful effects of the radiation emitted from the screen.
Most individuals that work in a cubicle, or closed office, have their back towards the entrance, and are unable to immediately observe some-one who approaches or walks into their personal office space. Because they cannot see behind them, they would have to be aware of noise or other auditory signals that would make them aware of that individual's intention of entering their personal space. An office worker is open to assault or surprise visits because the entrance cannot be observed by the worker. It is the intention of this invention to allow the worker to be aware of the surroundings they work in, and also make available, in the same unit, a plane mirror for personal grooming purposes.
Prior to the invention of the pc-eye rear view dual mirror, there was no device that had a convexmirror and a plain mirror in the same unit, and was of such a size (less than one inch width) to fit conveniently onto the side of a monitor, with the functionality of rotating 360 degrees, and tilting forward to capture the view.